Just another E+T
by like a falling star
Summary: A sweet, non-angsty E+T with a happy ending! Tomoyo has the flu, Eriol goes to visit her, and they play a GAME... what sort of game?


Just another E+T  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol was worried. It was two minutes left to school, and she still hadn't come. He buried his face in his book, pretending to read, now and then glancing up to see if she had reached the class. It was weird that his classmates were seemingly oblivious to her absense. The guys were always clamouring for her attention and she was one of the most popular girls in class.  
  
Suddenly Eriol heard footsteps pounding on the corridor outside. Eriol glanced up hopefully. The door burst open, and Sakura ran in, panting. Late as usual. "I… made…. It…." She said. Eriol's face fell. Where was she?  
  
Sakura looked around the room and suddenly questioned, "Where's Tomoyo- chan?"  
  
The room fell silent and everyone turned to stare at Eriol. "What!?! I have no idea!"  
  
The class was practically in chaos.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan promised to teach me math today…"  
  
"I saw her last night and she seemed fine…"  
  
"I hope she's okay. I heard there's an awful flu virus going around…"  
  
"How are we going to do our project without Tomoyo?…"  
  
One guy looked particularly crushed. He crumpled the bouquet of assorted flowers in his hands and threw the whole bouquet into the dustbin. "Guess that's wasted now…"  
  
Eriol frowned. Weird. Definitely weird. Where was Tomoyo?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the first time in class that day that everyone paid attention. All the guys, at least.  
  
The sensei asked, "Who would like to bring Daidouji-san her homework assignments?"  
  
Murmured conversations halted abruptly. Fifteen hands shot up.  
  
A short, skinny guy bounced excitedly on his seat as he squeaked, "I will! I will!"  
  
The burly captain of the football team shot him a glare. "No, I will." He was giving the little guy a look that clearly said, 'back off, she's mine!'  
  
Suddenly a clear, refined voice spoke up amongst the arguments between the guys. "Sensei, I will take the assignments to Tomoyo-san."  
  
The class resumed silence. All was decided. Eriol was not the kind of guy you wanted to argue with. Not because he was strong and would break you over his knee, but because he had a certain look, a certain aura about him that said, "I always get what I want, and I don't even have to fight for it." He never did. He was one of the most popular guys in school, and no one wanted to risk crossing him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol creeped silently into the room. Tomoyo did not notice him. She was sitting on her bed, listlessly plucking lint from her blanket. She appreared to be extremely bored.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat politely.  
  
Tomoyo nearly screamed from fright. "Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
Eriol smirked. She looked cute when she was mad. "How are you, Tomoyo?"  
  
"I mean it, Eriol. DO. NOT. SCARE. ME. LIKE. THAT!!!" Tomoyo fumed.  
  
Eriol nodded. "Very well. But I repeat my question: How are you, Tomoyo?"  
  
Despite the fact that he'd scared her nearly half to death, Tomoyo grinned at him. "Better since you came, actually." She admitted.  
  
"Glad to be of help," Eriol smiled at her. "So…. Is it the flu or what? Everyone was asking me today in school and I had no idea!"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged dismissively. "A mild flu virus, nothing much. Just thought I needed a break from school."  
  
"I agree, you seemed really stressed out lately. What's bothering you? Maybe I can help." Eriol offered, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
  
Tomoyo looked down at her lap, then shook her head silently. "It's really nothing." She insisted. If anything the problem is you. You're… distracting me. I can't perform well because everytime I look at you I lose my concentration and flub up big-time. Why do you have this weird effect on me? Tomoyo added mentally.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo's petite form. She looked much better than she had a few minutes ago. The rosy colour was returning to her cheeks and there was a sparkle in her eyes. She looked… beautiful. And radiant, somehow, even though she was unwell. Well, a Daidouji was probably expected to look perfect under all circumstances.  
  
Eriol rummaged in his bag and pulled out a slim folder. In it contained Tomoyo's homework assignments for the day. He handed it to Tomoyo. "No doing any homework today, okay?" he commanded. "You had better get well by tomorrow. All the guys miss you and send their regards."  
  
Tomoyo giggled, and her eyes softened fondly. "Those guys! I reject them but…" she sighed.  
  
"You had better do something about them. They nearly had a wrestling match today to see who would have the honour of bringing you your homework." Eriol joked.  
  
Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "Oh, really? If the position was so favoured, then why are you here?"  
  
Good question. Eriol blushed. Why am I here? To see Tomoyo, you doofus! His heart screamed. Oh, yeah. "I came because I'm the only guy besides Syaoran who knows you personally?" He asked, unsure of himself.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, and Eriol winced. Ok, wrong answer. Definitely wrong answer.  
  
"You're really sweet, you know?" Tomoyo praised him. "I really appreciate you coming." She rolled her eyes. "Mother won't let me out of the house, not even into the garden! How am I supposed to get well if I can't smell the fresh spring air?"  
  
Eriol agreed. "Nature, in my opinion, is the best medicine. And laughter, of course. That's why I'm here. To make you laugh." He added as an afterthought. Not good, Hiiragizawa. Eriol scolded himself. You're babbling like some moronic idiot.  
  
Tomoyo gave him one of her winning, mega-watt smiles. "Great minds think alike, Eriol."  
  
Eriol grinned and said, "Fools never differ."  
  
Tomoyo pretended to be outraged. "And what exactly, may I ask, do you mean by that!?"  
  
"Read between the lines, my dear Tomoyo." Eriol told her mysteriously. He looked around. "Can I use the bathroom?"  
  
Tomoyo sat up straighter. "Sure. Ask any one of the maids, and they'll direct you."  
  
"Thanks." Without another word, Eriol stood up, walked out, and closed the bedroom door gently behind him.  
  
When he came back, Tomoyo was fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol smiled at Tomoyo's sleeping form. How angelic and innocent she looks! Eriol thought. With her dark curls and exotic amethyst eyes, who can resist her? I most certainly can't. Then suddenly, against his own wishes, Eriol bent down over Tomoyo and kissed her quickly and lightly on her forehead.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes shot open, and she looked questioningly at Eriol, shocked by that single action. So she hadn't been totally asleep after all. "Wha--? What happened?"  
  
Caught. Eriol didn't know what to say. He didn't even know he was going to kiss her himself. "Uh…" he licked his lips nervously at he thought of a reasonable explanation. One that didn't include him being completely in love with her. Perhaps it was his years of experience as Clow Reed, or perhaps it was that he was a witty, intelligent boy by nature, but Eriol suddenly thought of something. He regained his composture and looked calmly at Tomoyo. "You tell me."  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Tell me why I did that." Eriol repeated. Perhaps this is a good time to let her know of my feelings…  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, bewildered. "Like I'm supposed to know? You're the one who--"  
  
"It's a game." Eriol cut in smoothly. "Why do you think I did I did that? For fun?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him uncertainly. "A game," she repeated thoughtfully. A challenge. A Daidouji was not known to back down from a challenge. Any challenge. Besides, she wanted to know why. Why he… why he kissed her. And then… "And then you'll tell me why. Is that it?" she questioned.  
  
Eriol nodded. "Five tries, and you're out. And then… I'll tell you why." He stood up and walked to her dresser, fiddling with her brushes and combs and ribbons.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, understanding. "Okay, then." She propped her chin up on her elbows and stared into space, seemingly deep in thought. I have five tries… what is it? Why? Could it be…? It couldn't. He couldn't. Impossible and utterly riduculous notion, Tomoyo! She reprimanded herself mentally. …then what is it? I wonder… "Um… I know this sounds stupid, but… You took some weird medicine that makes people do crazy things?" she guessed.  
  
Eriol shook his head and forced a smile. "No, I haven't. Four tries left." She thinks it was a crazy thing to do… even I think it was a crazy thing to do… but I couldn't help it! She's irresistible!  
  
"You lost a bet?"  
  
"Since when have I ever lost a bet?" Eriol reminded her.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Good point." She took a stab in the dark. "Someone dared you to?" Before Eriol had even opened his mouth, she added, "And don't tell me that you don't do dares because I know for a fact that you have never backed down from a challenge."  
  
Eriol smiled, a genuine smile this time. "You know me so well… I have never backed down from a challenge." Which is why I'm still in love with you, even though many other guys are already after you. "No, it was not a dare. Good try, though."  
  
"Aww…" Tomoyo pouted cutely. "I was so close! … wasn't I?"  
  
"No, you were not. Go on. Two more guesses."  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "Perhaps you wanted to see what my reaction would be?"  
  
Eriol paused. The truth was that he had really really wanted to kiss her. He wanted to wait for her to finish her guesses and then tell her the real reason he had kissed her. But what if she rejected him? It wasn't too late to back out. He could say that Yes, he wanted to see how she reacted, but then again… he wanted to tell her. He couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He wanted to know how she felt, whether she reciprocated his feelings. Eriol took a deep breath. "No. No. This is your last guess, Tomoyo, think hard." He told her.  
  
Tomoyo thought. She was running out of ideas as to why he had kissed her in the first place. However, there had been a nagging notion at the back of her mind since the game had started. Perhaps he kissed her because he liked her? Was that it? Of course not, silly. Why would he like you? But she wanted to know. She wanted to know whether he liked her as much as she liked -no, loved- him. If not, she would leave him be. She felt that she couldn't survive with his friendship alone.  
  
Before her brain could send a signal to her mouth to lie about her last guess, Tomoyo suddenly blurted out, "I know this may sound really stupid and if it isn't the correct answer, will you please act like I never suggested it, but I'm guessing that you're secretly in love with me?" Right after she said that she wanted to bonk her head against the wall, and hear it echo hollowly, hear it crack. Ok, that was the WRONG answer. Totally wrong.  
  
Eriol heard her answer, clear as bells, but he was so taken by surprise that all he could do was choked out a strangled "What?"  
  
Tomoyo swallowed, and repeated in a softer voice, almost a whisper. "Was it- was it because you like me?"  
  
There it was, out in the open. The moment of truth had come. What was to be done?  
  
The words were out of Eriol's mouth before he had time to even consider. "No."  
  
Huh?  
  
He- he just said it. No. He doesn't like me. I guess that's it, then. Tomoyo silently looked down, willing her tears to go away, hoping against hope that her hair would be thick enough to cover her face, hoping against hope that Eriol would not notice her sadness and disappointment. "Oh--"  
  
Eriol's courage seeped into him. He held Tomoyo by the shoulders. "I mean, no, I don't just like you. Tomoyo, aishiteru."  
  
Tomoyo gasped. What!?! What was that again? Ok, he did not just say that. He didn't. Did he?  
  
Eriol gazed at her solemnly, taking in her timeless beauty. "I love you, Tomoyo. I just wanted you to know. I know that you don't like me this way, I know that you could have any guy you want, but.. I just thought you should know." He stood up and looked away.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly clutched his arms tightly, as if afraid he would leave. "No," she choked out. "I don't want any other guy. The only guy I want is standing right in front of me."  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo, fresh hope rising up within him. Does she mean--  
  
"It was always you. Only you, Eriol." Tomoyo confessed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Eriol murmured happily, caressing her cheek, rubbing her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"I was… afraid. Of rejection." Tomoyo admitted, smiling at him, warming Eriol to the tips of his toes, making him deliriously estatic.  
  
"Tomoyo… will you- will you be mine?" Eriol asked shyly.  
  
Tomoyo fixed a solemn expression on her face before breaking into laughter at Eriol's anxious expression. "Of course I will, silly! I love you too much to let you go…"  
  
Eriol, over the point of delirium, picked Tomoyo up gingerly yet easily, and swung her around, dancing her around the room.  
  
And they ended the waltz with a meeting of lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
